One More Night
by Vampires Done Right
Summary: One more night, he thought, after he first met her, but at the end of that night, he thought again, one more night. But then, that one night became 12 nights, and then 30. Thinking over and over, one more night. Through her misery and loss she would give him reason to stay just a little longer and bring him closer to his progeny, and Eric closer to the one he wants. E/S G/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first True Blood fic, not to mention one about an OC. But I also promise that it will also focus on the main characters of the show. I will also be taking some plot points and characters for the SVM series, since as much as I loved the show I wished they would have stuck closer with the storyl ine and plots of the books. **

* * *

Chapter One

"You know, instead of sitting on the couch all night you should come with me, Olivia." her mother said, stepping out of her bedroom in a mossy green dress and silver heels. The dress was one of the nicer ones that she owned, which hadn't been many until Isabel insisted on buying her a fancier wardrobe. Her makeup was done to perfection, her lips painted a beautiful pastel and her eyes shaded just right to bring out the pale green of her eyes, a color she had passed on to her daughter. Her brown hair was done in an easy and wispy looking up-do, a few curly strands falling to frame her angelic face.

Adriana had always been a beautiful woman even before her 'rebirth' into vampire after. She had never even thought about being vampire, but circumstance forced her to make a choice between an un-dead life or dead for good.

She had been attacked by a passenger that had missed his flight and in so lost his job when he was unable to make his meeting. Her mother was an _American Airlines_ customer service agent at Dallas Fort Worth international airport, and had dealt with the passenger earlier in the day when his flight cancelled due to maintenance problems. She had done her best to rebook him for his next available flight, but by the time he would have arrived at his destination he would have missed the meeting. He had threatened her mother and in the end had to be escorted off the premises of the airport. Two days later when her mother was working late he had caught her on her way out to the parking lot and shot her under the pretense that he had lost his job because of her.

It was pure luck that a vampire named Isabel had just arrived that night from Spain and heard the gunshot. But by then her mother had lost too much blood and was quickly dying. The vampire, then offered her mother the choice to either die or become vampire. Not wanting to leave her daughter all alone in the world, Adriana chose to be turned.

She had to stay away from Olivia for almost a long time until she had control over her hunger and basic instincts. In that time Adriana's maker, Isabel, would visit Olivia with updates on her mother and to help with whatever she needed. They still lived in the same apartment as they had before, only her mothers room had been renovated just slightly so that it was light proof. They didn't live an extravagant life, and her mother still worked at DFW airport, thanks to the help of Isabel glamoring her coworkers and manager. If they needed it Isabel always told them they need only ask her for money or anything else. In fact, the day after Olivia got her license she was gifted with a green Ford Fiesta parked in front of their apartment with a card addressed to Olivia in the front seat.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do." Olivia said, pushing up her designer Gucci glasses(another one of Isabel's gifts) and setting aside her bag of _Swedish Fish; _her favorite candy_. _

The only difference between Olivia and her mother was that Olivia had gotten her fathers blonde hair and bad eyesight, whereas the rest of her was all Adriana. From the space between her eyes, to the dimples in her cheeks when she smiled. She really was a beautiful girl. Her face was a little round, but it gave her an almost cherubic beauty. She had a small, pouty mouth and lips that were a natural rosy pink. She was also blessed with clear complexion. She was petite, slim at the waist but curvy in all the right places.

"Great. Besides, it not going to be just vampires, the sheriff of the area has also extended the invitation to a number of humans as well and welcomes any vampire in a _relationship _with a human to bring them as their plus one." she smiled smugly, tapping her thousand dollar pumps lightly as Olivia took her time getting up from the couche.

"I know what it means when you say _relationship. _I'm nineteen, mom, and not as dumb to the customs of vampires and people in general as you think." she sass's, pushing up her glasses as she stands, trying to think of what she should wear.

"And this will also give me the chance to pass on the message to other vampires in the area that you are not to be harmed...by anyone." finally she gets a reaction out of Olivia, who's mind had wandered off. She had already agreed to go, but her mother was a chatty kathy. Olivia thought it was because she liked the sound of her own voice so much.

"I've talked about you so much to the sheriff, that if it wasn't for Isabel confirming your existence he would probably think you didn't exist." she continues to talk as Olivia moves towards her room.

"Also I got us first class upgrades for our trip to Greece next month." she springs her surprise, watching as Olivia spin on her heals, excitement lighting up her face.

"First class?" said Olivia in a high voice. "Really?!"

"Uh huh," Adriana nodded enthusiastically. "I promised, didn't I?"

"You are absolutely the greatest mom in the entire world," Olivia tells her, rushing over and pulling her mom into a tight hug, forgetting that fact that she was supposed to be changing for the party. Adriana just laughs and hugs her daughter back.

"So, what are you going to wear?" said Adriana, pulling back from the embrace.

"On the plane?" Olivia gives her a strange look.

"No, to the party, silly," she quickly explains.

"Oh, well is the party casual or formal." she asked, looking her mother up and down.

"Oh, don't worry about what I'm wearing it's pretty casual. But some vampires like to dress up," she explains. "I don't get the chance to do so often, and Isabel bought be this dress."

"Oh, ok." smiling, Olivia makes her way towards her bedroom.

"But if you want to dress up a little you should wear the dress Isabel bought you for your graduation." said Adriana excitedly, tucking back some of her daughters blond hair from her face.

"You know what? Why not, I think I will." she smiles, confidently. It's not like she had a lot of chances as of late to get gussied up. It would be a nice change. A little make-up and a pair of heels never killed anyone. With this thought, she closed the door behind her and made her way to her closest.

Their life hasn't been the easiest, but they try to make the best out of everyday with what they have. It's been even harder since Adriana had become vampire with all the bigoted and hateful people in the world. It wasn't just other vampires that she had to protect Olivia from, but also humans. After kids found out about Adriana, they started avoiding her at school, her boyfriend broke up with her and she even started to get bullied. They lived in a cruel world, but Adriana inspired to change it for the better, even just a little by showing that vampires can live normal lives, with families and jobs.

When Olivia came back out her hair was down from the ponytail she had it in, hanging in natural curls around her face. She still wore her glasses, only wearing her contacts if she had to. She changed out of the shorts and graphic T-shirt she had been wearing earlier and was now in a beautiful silk and velvet blue and purple printed dress. Velvet roses seemed to be stamped into the dress, the pattern like a painting on a canvas, as the dress went from blue and darkened into purple towards the waist down. Keeping to her word, she wore a pair of glossy jimmy choo pumps. Her eyes were done with a clean line of dark eyeliner and a light coat of eyeshadow. Her cheeks were a little pinker, and lips glossy and colored with a pale lipstick.

"Is this ok?" she asked, gesturing to her clothes, standing pigeon toed. She was always selfconcious once she finished changing before going out, always second guessing her choices of clothing. She appreciated and had an interest in cute clothes, but she never really kept up with what was in style too much.

"Gorgeous!" said Adriana, standing from the couch.

"I'm so happy you're coming." Adriana practically vibrated with excitement as she grabbed her keys and phone from the table. She turned to her daughter than. "Do you have everything?"

Olivia walked over to the kitchen bar and grabbed her ipad off the counter. "Now I am."

"You better not plan to play on that thing all night, I want to at least see your try to socialize a little." Adriana warns her as they make to leave.

"I won't." Promised Olivia, walking behind her mother and towards the door of their apartment where Adriana proceeded to lead them out, lock the door behind them and moved down the stairs to where her silver Honda Accord. Another gift from Isabel.

"There are just a few things we have to go over before we get there." said Adriana starting the car and pulling out from her parking spot.

"Like what?" she asked, pushing her glasses up her nose. Her mother had only told her a few things about vampires and the rules that they followed and Olivia was always curious to know more. She didn't want to hold her mother back or embarrass her in any way, so the more she knew the more she could avoid doing so. Despite her mothers assurance and how kind Isabel has been to them, not all vampires were as friendly.

"Well, the most important thing to know is about the sheriff." Adriana began, cruising gently down the roads.

"What about him?" her curiosity was peaked. She didn't know much about the Sheriff, only that he had been taken by the FOTS and that her mother like to blab about her when ever she saw him. Just thinking about the possibilities of what her mother had told him about her had her feeling embarrassed. She hoped it was nothing too humiliating.

"As you already know, this party is to celebrate his rescue from the FOTS. But also we must pay our respects to him as by vampire custom and that includes humans. So when we arrive we're to search him out first and greet him and thank him for inviting us." she explains, making a turn.

"Also, you might be surprised when you see him. He was made vampire when he was very young, a year or two younger than you I think." she said. "But in fact he's over two thousand years old. So even though you might want to treat him like any other teenager when you meet him it would be an insult to do so. Just be careful and mind your words when you meet him and you'll be fine."

Olivia nodded in understanding. She wondered what it must have been like to live so long ago, and to look so young but to be so old. Lucky for her she never really fit in with other teenagers, getting along better with the older crowds. She didn't see her having any problem in making the mistake of treating or talking to the sheriff as if he was any age younger than what he was.

"Truthfully he's a bit of a recluse and I don't know very much about him, but from the few time's I have met him he's a very sensible and stoic vampire. You can tell by his personality that despite his face he is a much older being." she sighed, almost sounding sad. Olivia wondered about the reason but didn't ask about it.

"Anything else?" she tapped on the case of her Ipad, her fingers following the pattern they would move if she were playing _Franz Liszt La Campanella_.

"Godric's child, Eric, will be there as well and from what I heard he's nearly half Godric's age and is very protective of Godric." she tells her. "He would have killed every member of the FOTS if it meant saving his maker. If you meet him during the party, greet him politely and if you can avoid him. He's an old fashioned vampire, and looks down on humans. The same goes for Stan."

"Stan's the asshole you're always telling me about, right? The one that gives vampires a bad name?" she asked.

"Yes," Adriana liked it when Olivia cursed infront of her, it made her believe that she trusted her to be herself completely. Olivia didn't curse often either way, but once in awhile she let a profanity slip here and there.

"Otherwise try to have fun," Adriana smiles.

Before Olivia even got the chance to turn on her Ipad Adriana was distracting her with talk of their trip to Greece. Before she had been made vampire Adriana had been saving up to take Olivia to Greece. Because of her job they could fly for free, though it was only standby and they still had to pay for the hotel and other expenses when traveling or on vacation, it still came with discounts and perks. It was the first big trip they would be taking since her father died and Olivia was looking forward to seeing the ruins and trying genuine greek food. She had almost everything planned, she had been working out what they were going to do for months, down to every minor detail. And Greece was only the start, Olivia wanted to see the world with her mother, see and do everything she could with her.

_Avicii's_ 'Wake Me' Up began to play out from the car's radio, and immediately Olivia began to sing along to the song in Danish. Her father's mother tongue. It came to her as naturally to her as English did. The words flowed from her mouth without a singles stutter, singing the song softly under her breath with a smile.

Ever since she could talk, she had not only grown up learning english but also Danish as well, by her father, Nikolaj, who was from Copenhagen. He had come to america on a work visa as a translator, being able to both understand and speak up to six different languages fluently. His ear for languages had been passed to Olivia, who made it a point to take as many language courses as she could when she was in high school. But her favorite to speak would always be Danish, and her mother more than not had to deal with her slipping into Danish while having a conversation. She could understand how that might be annoying since her mother only ever picked up a few words and phrases in the language during her relationship with Nikolaj.

Nikolaj and Adriana had met when he had been hired to help train the airport translators. A foreign passenger had come up to her counter and when she had called the translators Nikolaj had come along with one of the younger translators to observe the new hire and help him if needed. Afterwards he made frequent visits to her station in hopes of seeing her, volunteering to go with any translator called to help, all with the hope of seeing Adriana.

Finally she asked him out. To say the least he was embarrassed for not having the courage to ask her out first, but it didn't really matter who asked who, they still found each other. They made each other happy for many years, had Olivia two years after they were married, and when Olivia was ten Nikolaj died of a stroke just before he was meant to pick her up at school. After his death Olivia and Adriana were all each other had. Nikolaj's parents had passed away when he was extremely young and neither had any siblings or close relatives.

"We're here." looking up from her lap, Olivia saw that they had pulled up in front of a decently sized and modern looking house.

"Ready to meet some new people?" Adriana asked, turning off the car and moving to face Olivia in her seat.

Olivia nodded.

"Just remember what I told you earlier, and if you ever at all feel threatened or uncomfortable just call for me or Isabel." taking an unnecessary breath, Adriana smiled and got out of the car. Olivia took her own deep breath before doing the same.

Before they even got to the door Olivia could hear the music playing from inside, and that of dozen people speaking at once. It wasn't awful, but she would always prefer classic to pop or rock. At least it wasn't country. She wondered if Godric had chosen the music, as it was his house after all.

"Do we just go in, or should we knock first?" said Olivia looking to her mother for the answer.

"When I spoke to Isabel on the phone she said to go right in." she said and opened the door for Olivia. But all the while she felt something was wrong, something to do with Isabel. Something had happened with Isabel, something so severe that she could feel through their maker-child bond. She only wished that Isabel would open up to her a little more and tell her what's wrong, only in the hope that their may be something she could do to help her maker.

"Alright, lets do this!" said Olivia, taking a deep breath before giving her mother her best smile and opening the door. The music seemed to blast even louder, now that there was no barrier between them. There was a short hall in front of them, the walls decorated with small portraits from all different periods. Each one must cost a fortune, she thought.

"We need to find the Sheriff first," Adriana reminded her, noticing her searching eyes.

"Yea," Olivia proceeds to follow her mother down the hall, about to make a left at the end when a vampire whooshes to stand in front of them. The vampire doesn't even look at Adriana, his eyes are on Olivia. He was a tall vampire with short hair and a well trimmed beard. He dressed like a modern day cowboy, the only thing missing was the obnoxious hat.

"Nice for you to come, Adriana. This must be your daughter." he smiles, showing his fangs as he eyes up Olivia. "What a pretty little thing, looks just like you. She smells even better than she looks."  
Olivia attempts to hide her disgust as she moves closer to her mother, not liking the look in the vampires eyes. She knew right away who he was, and she was right when she called him asshole earlier in the car, only now he was a pervy asshole. What a creep, she thought, glaring at him.

"Watch what you say about my daughter, Stan." Adriana warned him.

"Just speaking the truth, darlin'" he grinned, retracting his fangs with a click.

"I heard you nearly massacred the FOTS today." Adriana moves in front of Olivia, shielding her daughter from the other vampire as she gives him a tight smile.

"Nearly is the key word. We had them all together, ready for the picking if Godric hadn't shown mercy. The entire lot deserved to be drained dry." his southern accent was filled with disgust and hatred for the FOTS.

"I don't know if I would agree with you there," she admitted, but Stan just shrugged.

"Enjoy the party," he told them, and turned from them, gone with another woosh.

"I don't like him," she said bluntly but softly.

"No one likes him," Adriana smirked, "C'mon, let's go see the Sheriff."

It didn't take too long to find out where the Sheriff was, they figured he was at the end of the line that had formed right around the corner of the main hall. There was a beautiful stone fireplace that separated the spaces of the living room and kitchen. The line wasn't too long, with Stan at the lead, a blond human behind him and after him it was Adriana and Olivia followed by a few others.

"Welcome home, sheriff." they could hear Stan say, suddenly sounding much more happy and cheerful about the sheriff than he had before now that he was standing in front of him. Olivia tried to look around the line to try and see Godric, but she didn't want to be too obvious about it either.

"We are all very relieved." he continued, and stood in front of Godric who said nothing, simply meeting his eyes before nodding for his dismissal after a pause of awkward silence. With Stan walking off, the blond human, stepped forward to take his place and speak with Godric.

"Well, I just want to say I'm real sorry for what the Fellowship put you through." he said, speaking with a southern accent. But it wasn't a texan one, probably Louisiana, Olivia guessed.

Now that she was closer she could look around the person in front of them without being so obvious. The sheriff was young, just like her mother had said, but only in appearance. His eyes gave away his true age. He was handsome, with a wide set jaw, short brown hair and his eyes a much darker green than her own. His nose was attractively broad and she couldn't seem to stop glancing at his lips.

There seemed to be a theme of awkward silence between Godric and those who came to speak with him. But as the man was about to take his leave from Godric he was stopped, and at last Olivia heard Godric speak.

"You helped save many lives today, Mr. Stackhouse." he spoke softly, his voice rich and deep with masculinity, it was a voice that somehow filled her with a warmth low in her belly. She saw a peek of his teeth as he spoke,. He had a small, barely noticeable gap between his two front teeth. she found the imperfection charming. "Please know you have friends in this area whenever you visit."

"Thanks, man, but I don't know if I'll be wanting to come back anytime soon." Stackhouse told him, and Olivia could see the tiniest little upturn of Godric's lips as he blinked up at the man.

"God," the blond human muttered under his breath before rushing off and it was their turn to step forward.

"We're so happy to have you returned to us, sheriff. I'm glad to hear that the Fellowship had not harmed you." Adriana smiled, bowing her head just slightly to him. Godric gave a slight nod of his head, in acknowledgment to her words. Then he looked at Olivia.

"This must be your daughter. Olivia, correct?" both of them nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm sorry about what the fellowship put you through." she smiled, biting her lip nervously.

"I can't believe they call themselves devoted followers of God." she said, looking at the ceiling irritably as her shoulders tensed from just talking about them.

The moment Olivia realized what she had said, she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. That was so inappropriate of her. She was about to apologize when Godric spoke.

"Are you religious?" he asked. He seemed interested in her now, more so than he had been just a second before.

"I'm Jewish," was her answer, pulling out the gold Star of David from under the collar of her dress for him to see.

"Then were you not upset when you discovered your mother had been made vampire?" he asked her with a curious tilt of his head. "Do you not believe us abominations."

Wow, Olivia thought, was he always this cynical about his own kind? Or so forward about religion? This was not what she had expected after what her mother had told her.

"No, I don't believe God hates vampires like the Fellowship does, I believe in an accepting, compassionate and forgiving God." she told him, shrugging, as she tried to keep eye contact with him. He was so beautiful, so ancient, and here she was discussing Judaism with him.

"Sorry, religion is probably the last thing you want to talk to after coming home. I shouldn't have said anything, it was inappropriate." she quickly said when he fell silent and simply continued to stare at her with curiosity and fascination. After a few more seconds Adriana began to lead them away, as Godric gave no sign that he wished for them to stay or continue the conversation.

"Miss Olivia," they hadn't made it to far when Godric called her. "I wish to speak with you more when I am done here, if you have no objections."

"I would like that," she smiled almost shyly, trying to hide her excitement.

"Then I will seek you out when I am finished?" and he gave her the tiniest hint of a smile, enough to make her cheeks feel hot.

Maybe this party wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**I don't expect this to get a lot of faves, views or reviews as many people like to avoid OC centered stories, or even one with OC's in general unless their genderbended characters. I know I was like that. But if chance a few of you do get to the end of the first chapter and like it, please review or favorite, I would really appreciate it.**

**Love always,**

** V.D.R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to try and post the second chapter soon. I would have done the first two together, but I had to go over and edit this one. **

* * *

Chapter two

Olivia waited anxiously for Godric, enchanted and curious. He was so incredibly good looking. But more than that she wondered what he wanted to talk about. She hoped it wouldn't all be about religion or the Fellowship. It had been so long since she really talked to a guy before, she wasnt sure how to really go about it or even pick up on signals anymore. Ugh, she sounded like some middle aged widow or something.

Seeing how nervous she was, Adriana allowed her to have a glass of wine to help calm her down, while at the same time amused, and for more than one reason. It was always fun to see her daughter get all flustered over a boy. She had also never seen the sheriff take interest in a human, she knew that he encouraged mainstreaming and good relations between vampires and humans, but never enough that he would speak more than a few words to them. He barely spoke at all sometimes.

"What was all that about earlier?" Adriana asks, a bottle of true blood in her hands.

"What was what?" Olivia looked confused, grabbing a toothpick and stabbing it into a square of cheddar while her eyes scanned the crowd, vampires and humans mingling.

"You don't usually bring Judaism into things, especially when you first meet a guy." she said, raising a fine eyebrow. "I didn't think you were so passionately devoted to god. When was the last time you even went to the synagogue?"

"I'm not, well, I am. I mean, I am just as religious as you are and I remember that Daddy was very religious ." she says before popping the square of cheese in her mouth. After chewing and swallowing she continued what she was saying. "I guess I just felt annoyed at the Fellowship, that they would use god as an excuse for murder."

"Either way, it got Godric's attention." she smiled teasingly, wiggling her eyebrows. Olivia just rolled her eyes and smoothed out her dress.

"He's thousands of years old, Mom, and I'm a nineteen year old human girl." she said, trying not to get her hopes up but still excited about talking more with Godric. She didn't associate too much with other vampires outside of her mom and Isabel. Maybe I could talk to a few others while she was here.

"That doesn't mean a thing, you can still have a pleasant conversation with him. You're aloud to hope for more even, I won't tell you that being with a vampire doesn't have many risks, but sometimes loves worth it." Adriana said with a dreamy expression

"Mom, have you been reading that _Twilight_ crap again?" Olivia whispers horrified, her face going pale at the mere thought of that dreadful book series.

"No!" she denied, but Olivia saw the guilty way her mom looked over her head instead of at her eyes. She really should have just burn those damn things.

"I'm just saying in case you meet another nice vampire in the future. Take Isabel and Hugo for example." speaking of which, neither one of them has seen Adriana's maker or human yet. Strange Adriana thought, as she tried to sense her maker through their bond. There was a sense of grief, and heartbreak, but she couldn't pinpoint her makers location. Maybe if she focused more, or even moved around the feeling would get stronger the closer she got. Her makers pain was just too much to ignore. She needed to find Isabel.

"Will you be alright by yourself, I want to try and find Isabel." said Adriana, looking around the room.

Olivia could see the clear concern in her mothers eyes, and though she was unsure about being left alone, she knew her mother needed to find Isabel. So she gave a confident smile and told her mother to go on and find her maker.

Her mother kissed her head and was gone.

Left alone, Olivia stayed still for a minute before she got restless and decided to move around the room. She sipped at her glass of red wine as she moved around, admiring the art and the detail of the house itself. She easily found herself in tune with the music playing, the volume having been lowered at some time the tune softer and less rock and roll. Not that there was anything wrong with rock and roll, she just enjoyed softer music.

She didn't pay much attention to the conversations of those around her. Picking up on short sentences of a few people that she passed. She was able to find out a lot about what happened at the FOTS that way. People talked about how Eric, Godric's child, was willing to sacrifice himself for his makes and a woman named Sookie. Other talked about how they had been betrayed by Hugo.

Olivia paled. She knew Hugo. He would visit with Isabel and would spend time with her during the day when Adriana and Isabel were dead to the world. He would take her to the parks, the movies, he was always so kind to her. Was that why Isabel wasn't there, because of Hugo? What happened to him? Would Isabel also be punished? Oh she hoped not, it would destroy her mother.

"Perhaps one day you'll find out." she nearly dropped her wine glass as she walked backwards into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention-" she turned and found herself staring up at a pretty woman with blue eyes and long blonde hair. She was young, probably in her early to mid twenties. The woman smiled gently at her, and shot out her arms to help steady her as she began to teeter.

"That's all right," she said in a sweet southern accent. "I space out all the time."

"I'm Olivia," she held out her hand to the human woman, who took it with a smile.

"It's nice to me you, Olivia, I'm Sookie and this is my boyfriend Bill." she said, gesturing to the dark haired vampire, and purposely seeming to leave out the tall blonde one.

"Vampire Bill?" she couldn't help but laugh a little, only to immediately feel bad for doing so as he shifted awkwardly. Sookie smirked, trying to conceal her own laughter.

"I said the same thing when he told me his name the first time we met, so don't feel bad for laughing." Sookie reassured her with a small laugh of her own.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," said Olivia, looking between the three. There were two vampires with the woman, one an attractive brunette, and the other a tall blond god.

"That's alright, we weren't talkin' about anything special." said Sookie.

"You seem awfully young to be at such a large gathering of vampires by yourself," Bill observed.

"I'm not alone. My mom is with me," she told him, feeling it the safer option to explain. "and I'm nineteen."

"Your mother?!" Bill looked near horrified. How could a mother bring her child to such a dangerous place?

"She's a vampire, Isabel's progeny." she explained, making sure that she spoke clearly, enough for other vampires to hear her and understand that she was with not one but to vampires who would protect her.

The blonde vampire only seemed amused.

"I wasn't aware that Isabel was a maker." the blonde vampire said.

"She's not the bragging type," she said with a little grin, gripping her glass a little tighter, afraid he wouldn't get the joke. He did't look very amused.

"You're Eric, aren't you?" she finally asked, feeling brave. The top of her head barely reached his shoulders and it hurt her neck to look up at him. Somehow, immediately without ever having met him before she knew exactly who he was. He was both terrifying and breathtakingly beautiful. Cross that, he was stunning. And she thought Godric was attractive. But as much as she appreciated the blond vampire, she preferred Godric's more unique features and handsome charm.

"I don't believe we've met before now," he said, quirking a blond eyebrow curiously.

"We haven't, but I've heard of you." she tells him.

"Oh?" he kept his eyebrow up, one corner of his mouth turned up in an interested smirk.

"Your's Godric's child, you helped rescue him from the Fellowship. I'm glad you got him back," she smiled, her courage growing as her sympathy and relief over powered it. She thought about Godric, the sound of his voice and his slight accent, the peak of his tattoo across his collarbone, the color of his eyes. She got jittery just thinking about him, a good type of jitter.

Next to her Sookie smiled, reading her thoughts.

"Hmm," Eric seemed to study her before walking away, leaving and Sookie and Bill with Olivia.

"If you'll excuse my, darlin'" Bill said, kissing Sookie's cheek.

"Wait where are you going?" but he didn't answer his lover, just kept walking, following Eric.

After a long moment of awkwardness, it was Sookie that broke the silence.

"So you're mama is a vampire?" Sookie said, never hearing of a vampire returning to their families after their turning. Bill hadn't returned to his, and though Jessica hadn't wanted to, it turned out for the best, having come from an abusive household that was only holding her back.

Sookie tried to imagine what that was like, not to be able to eat dinner or breakfast with her mother. She must have been left alone for an awfully long time while her mother was taught vampire law and how to control herself.

"How old were you-when it happened-if you don't mind me asking?" she asked, interested in how she's handled such a life changing situation.

"Fifteen." she answered. It wasn't the first time someone had asked her about her mom being turned.

"That's so young. When was she able to come home?" asked Sookie, curious about the girl.

"Not for a few months," she shrugged nonchalantly, remembering the first day when she was so scared when her mother had not come home after work, she had called the police right away but she was told that it hadn't been a full 24 hours and to call back when it had been. Than just before she was about to call the police a human associate of Isabel's came and knocked on her door explaining the situation.

"How did you get by for so long without her?" said Sookie stunned.

"Isabel had a human associate who would stop by to check up on me. But they did more than that, they would drive to me to the mall or to my friends when I wanted, and if I gave them a grocery list they would do my shopping. It was like having a full time butler or maid on speed dial. And I had my mom and Isabels phone number and was always aloud to call my mom, and she was allowed to call me."

Sookie was shocked. Isabel had gone above and beyond for her progeny's daughter.

"When I finally met Isabel in person, and asked her about why she went to such great lengths for me, she simply said that the child of her child, is also her child." she explained, and Sookie could hear her thoughts mirror the sincerity of her words. She was clearly grateful to Isabel and all that she had done for her and her mother.

"That's wonderful, I don't think many people who have had a family member turned ever gets the chance to be together again." in Olivia, Sookie saw hope for the future, hope for vampires and humans alike.

"I thank god everyday that she's still with me." she didn't even want to think about what she would have done if she had really lost her mother that day. All alone, she would probably break apart, lose her mind, quit school and just wither away and there would be no one to pull her back. Even back then, when she was still dating Elliot and had her friends, she wasn't sure if they were enough. She shook her head, not wanting to think about it anymore. She needed something else to think about.

Olivia wondered if she should ask Sookie about Hugo. She desperately wanted to know what had happened, if he had truly turned against Isabel and joined the Fellowship of the Sun.

Sookie could hear her thoughts, but refrained from answering her question until she asked it out loud.

She could see flashes of memories that Olivia was thinking about, bright and happy ones, filled with laughter. In some way, Isabel, Hugo, Olivia and her mother had become a sort of family, taking care of each other. Hugo had such a wonderful life with these woman, but he was jealous of Adriana for having been turned by Isabel when it was all Hugo wanted; so that he could be with the woman he loved forever. And for Olivia, he had become a sort of father figure to her. It would be hard to tell this poor girl the truth about him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." said Sookie, already knowing the question. "It seems only fair after asking you so many questions."

"It's about Hugo," she started, but seemed to hesitate. "Did he really-?"

"He did, I'm so sorry." in a gesture of comfort, Sookie reached out to touch her arm. "Were you two close."

"I'm not sure anymore." Olivia said sadly.

"Everything we did, and everything he's said to me, I'm afraid that it was all just lies now." she shook her head, and quickly slipped her fingers under her glasses, swiping away at the start of tears that she felt were about to overflow. She wouldn't cry, not over him. Not infront of all these people, she was better than that, stronger.

"I don't know about any of that, but I can tell I do believe he loved Isabel." Sookie wasn't sure what else she could say to her to help comfort her, so she just gave her her best sympathetic smile and hoped that what she said might soothe her pain just a tiny bit.

"Then why would he hurt her like this, why would he betray her?" she said more under her breath than to Sookie, and she was surprised when she was actually answered.

"Because he was insecure and afraid. He did love Isabel and he wanted to spend eternity at her side, so when Isabel kept ignoring his request to turn him, something dark was born inside of him." she told her.

"I think he started to feel used, and unloved. He wanted to get back at Isabel, and instead of just talking to her about it and telling her how he felt, he joined the Fellowship as revenge against her." she knew all this from when the two had talked and from what she had heard and seen in her his thoughts after they were taken at the the church.

"I really thought he was better than that, that he knew Isabel better!" she said, low and angry. But she couldn't let it get to her, her mother took her to this party so that she could let go and have fun and she couldn't do that if she was angry and sad the entire night. But before she could think anymore on it, when from the other side of the room, everyone seemed to gather around where Godric had been sitting.

"What's going on?" Olivia looked to Sookie with question, but the woman only shrugged, both girls placing their drinks down before beginning to squeeze their way through to the inner circle to see what was happening.

"Isabel!" there in the center, was Isabel with Hugo bloodied and on his knees beside her.

Having heard her voice, the vampire looked around for her and when she found her gave her a sad smile. There was the dark red shadows of tears in the corner of her eyes where she had wiped them away. Olivia wanted to go to her, ask her what was happening and comfort her, but then saw her mother on the other side and one shake of her head stopped her. This was serious, and something Human's beside the one on trial had no say in.

Godric, still sitting in his chair, his ankles crossed and hands clasped in his lap, regarded Hugo with a brief glance before focusing his attention on Isabel.

"He is your human, is he not?" asked Godric, glancing between the human bleeding on his carpet and Isabel.

"He is," Isabel said, sounding choked as if she were ready to cry. Again Olivia had to resist running to the woman who had become a second mother to her, so to ground her she blindly grasped for Sookie's hand, holding tight to it. Sookie didn't complain, just gave a comforting squeeze.

Godric seemed to swallow, an unnecessary act, before he spoke again.

"Do you love him?" he asked Isabel. She was clearly surprised by the question, looking at Godric with confusion, studying him before she decided on how to answer him.

Beside Olivia, Sookie glanced over to where Bill and Eric were standing together, but it wasn't Bill who met her gaze but Eric. But as quickly as Eric had met her stare, he looked away and to his Maker. Sookie had yet to look away, waiting until Bill finally looked up at her. Satisfied, Sookie looked back to the front, waiting to hear Isabel's answer as much as the rest of them.

"I thought I did," she said, looking at Hugo, her voice breaking a little as blood began together in her eyes and threatened to spill over. Next to her, Hugo seemed to look ashamed, bowing his head at her words as Isabel seemed to finally break and the tears she had been trying to hold back ran trails down her face.

"It appears you love him still," Godric said, a light shrug to his shoulders as he tilted his head slightly, his body language almost amusing. He smiled gently as Isabel, not cruel or hard, but kindly.

"I do, I'm sorry." she gave a little sob, feeling ashamed. She gave a sniff, and attempted to wipe away her tears. Olivia squeezed Sookie's hand even tighter.

"But you are my Sheriff, do with him as you please." she said, though it seemed to pain her, afraid of Hugo's fate but knowing as well that justice must be served.

Godric seemed to think for a few second's, looking to Isabel, and then spotting Olivia in the crowd who looked at Isabel with such longing and sympathy. Adriana wasn't the only one who had spoken of Olivia frequently, Isabel was the same. She adored the human girl, and loved to spoil her rotten apparently, yet Olivia acted anything but spoiled. He was looking forward to speaking with her, but first he had a verdict to deliver.

He took one look at Isabel and new that her love was true, that she had been hurt the most by Hugo's betrayal yet still loved him. It wasn't so easy to simply fall out of love with someone. He believed in relationships between vampires and humans, where the parties were equal to one another, but it was a hard thing to accomplish at time because of vampire customs and politics. But it was possible, he had seen it. There was enough conflict between vampires and humans as it was, he did not wish to make it worse.

"You are free to go," he spoke to Hugo, who looked up with startled eyes, his face blotchy and bruised. He didn't seem to believe it.

"What!" Stan growled stepping forward from where he had been leaning against the wall. Taking the movement as a possible threat, Adriana in a whoosh, appeared before him, a hand to his chest to stop him from making another move towards Isabel or Hugo.

"The human is free to go," he spoke slow and deliberately, starring Stan down and daring him to challenge him.

"and do not return." Godric added with a shake of his head, meeting Hugo's eyes. Hugo simply nodded dumbly. "I fear it is not safe for you here."  
This time he looks at Stan.

"This is a travesty," Stan says, sounding defeated but the anger was still there in his eyes.

"This is my verdict." he tells him, and Stan takes a step back.

"Eric," Godric calls for his child, who immediately steps forward waiting for Godric's orders.

"Escort them out. Make sure he leaves unharmed." he tells him.

"Yes, Godric." he says and walks over to Hugo and Isabel, hauling the human up by the back of his shirt, but not in a way that would hurt him.

"Thank you, thank you, Sheriff." Isabel says to him, bowing slightly before she moves to follow Eric and Hugo. But before she does, Olivia steps forward, reaching out for Isabel who reaches back and kisses her forehead.

"You're not leaving for good are you?" she looks up at the vampire, her eyes pleading.

"No, of course not. I just want to say goodbye and then I will return." she promises. "I still have you and your mother after all."

Wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, she gives her a loving hug before going over to Adriana, kissing her cheeks and then following Eric out of the house.

"Will she be ok?" Olivia asks her mother once Isabel had left.

"It might take a little while, it's not easy recovering from a broken heart, but we'll be here to help her." she tells her, tucking some of her daughters blond hair behind her ears.

"That was really nice of Godric to let Hugo go, he could have done anything to him." she mused, looking over her shoulder to where Godric remained seated, he and Stan seemingly to be in some type of staring contest. Godric was the apparent winner as Stan blinked first (even though vampires didn't need to blink) before storming out of the room.

"You're right, he could have. Any other vampire might have tortured or even killed Hugo as punishment for his betrayal." she wouldn't hide the darker side of this world from her daughter, if she wanted to survive she needed to understand how it all operated. Sheriff's and vampires have killed for less than what Hugo had done.

"I wonder why he let him go," there was so much more to Godric, so many layers to him. He was a very interesting vampire, that's for sure.

"I don't know." Adriana shrugged.

"Did you meet anyone while I was gone?" she changed the subject.

"I did actually, a woman named Sookie," she turned to look for her but she seemed preoccupied with her boyfriend, they seemed to be in some sort of argument.

"I'm glad to hear it." said Adriana. "You'll have to introduce me to her later."

"Maybe." she shrugged. There was only one person though she really wanted to talk too.

Looking behind her once more she saw that Eric had returned. That was incredibly quick, Olivia thought as she watched him with Godric, kneeling beside him. She wondered what they were talking about. He looked nowhere but at Eric's eyes as they talked, he didn't really do that with anyone else. He would always seem to look everywhere but there eyes, like he was afraid to see what was there. But then Godric seemed to end their conversation and Oliva was unable to look away fast enough before Godric caught her staring. He seemed amused, and stood from his chair, walking over to them.

"Miss Olivia?" Godric said from behind her, and Olivia didn't bother to feel panicked as she spun and smiled at Godric. Her heart was pounding in her chest, threatening to burst. She was sure every vampire in the house could hear the dance of her heart. She just hoped it didn't show.

"Godric," she continued to smile, wishing she had her glass of wine again. She hadn't drank nearly enough yet to handle this. "And please, just call me Olivia."

"Well, _Olivia,_ I thought we could have that talk now." he said.

* * *

**If you are liking what you're reading so far, please let me know by either reviewing are favoriting.**

**Love always,**

**V.D.R**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off: Thank you everyone who reviewed and Favorited the first two chapters. I am so happy. I didn't think I would get any reviews this early in. I really hope everyone of you enjoy's this chapter, I worked really hard on it.**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Olivia hesitated, but a gentle hand pushed her forward and towards Godric, her mothers familiar voice in her ear.

"Go," Adriana urges, her, giving her another little push so she's forced to take another step closer to Godric. He was just a little taller than her, she notices. This way, she thinks, she never has to strain to look in his eyes.

"Take good care of my girl, Sheriff." Adriana asks, dropping her hands from Olivia's shoulders.

"No harm will come to her while she is with me." he swore. If he wasn't the sheriff of the area Adriana would have laughed at how serious he was.

Stepping closer on her own, Olivia tried to think of something to say to him, but was coming up blank. What could she have to say that would interest a thousand and something year old vampire. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that he had wanted to talk more with her at all.

"You look very beautiful," he stunned her by saying, his gaze roaming up her body in an appropriately appreciative manner. But he seemed to swallow as he glanced at her neck. She wondered if he had fed at all since he had been rescued. Isabel said that her blood type,(AB-) was very appealing to vampires. Though that wasn't to say she was about to offer any of it to him.

"Oh, thank you." she blushed, smoothing out the skirt of her dress a little. "You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself."

Oh god, was she actually attempting to flirt with him now? He didn't seem off put by it, if anything he looked satisfied by her reply.

"Have fun, I'm going to mingle a little." Adriana says to Olivia, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek before moving to a table lined with True Blood and a few familiar vampires. She still hadn't seen Isabel return yet, even though Eric was back.

"You seem concerned," said Godric, his face impassive.

"Oh, sorry, I just haven't seen Isabel come back." she tells him. "I'm just worried about her."

There was silence as she thought, wondering if it would be alright bringing up the trial that she had just witnessed. In the end she decided to risk it.

"What you did; letting Hugo go, that was really nice of you." she smiles, knowing how much harder all of this could be for Isabel if Hugo had been killed. Olivia knew that Isabel would have been resigned to whatever Hugo's fate might be, but it would have taken a much deeper toll on her than simply exiling him from Texas would. She still loved him after all.

"Enough blood has been shed between humans and vampires, I did not wish to spill anymore and fuel the fire of hatred between our kinds." he spoke, and though he only spoke what he was thinking, she was amazed by him still. At the same time she found him hilarious for some reason, his serious nature was cute. Though she did not think a thousand and something year old vampire would appreciate being called cute.

"How very wise of you," she said teasingly, curious to see how he would react.

"I like to think that I've collected some amount of wisdom over the millennium's." he tells hers, but there is something in his body language, the way he gives the smallest of shrugs as if he is trying to be modest, that tells her he's trying to crack a joke.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" she said, unable to contain her curiosity.

"I am over two-thousand years old." he tells her.

"If you're that old you would seem like an idiot if you weren't wise." she says, laughing lightly.

The music changed, switching to something more upbeat, something you could dance to. Olivia found herself swaying her hips to the music without realizing she was doing so. She was nineteen after all, so she knew how to dance and loved to have fun just as much as anyone else her age. It was just hard to without friends, and it seemed she had lost all of her after her mom was turned. She had at least thought some would have thought it was cool, but at that age parents still held a lot of influence on who their kids were allowed to be friends with.

"Are you very religious, Miss Olivia? You spoke so passionately earlier." he asked her, and Olivia boldly rolled her eyes. She was kind of hoping he would ask her dance.

"Not really. My dad was the more religious one, and though my mom is also jewish, he was the one that took the most time teaching me about our history and religion." she explained, regretting her outburst earlier. She had just been so mad at the Fellowship, and all she could think about was her mother and how open minded she was.

"He made a lot of mistakes when he was young, before he came to America, that caused him to believe he could never be forgiven. He hated himself and what he had done." she told him, finding herself telling him more than she had planned.

"What did he do?" Godric asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess it was too terrible for him to tell me." she shrugged. "But no matter what he had done in the past, he was my father, and a good man to me and my mom and that's all I cared about."

"How did he change, from the person he once was?" Godric asked, their curiosity reversed.

"Somehow, he found himself stumbling into a synagogue one night, cold and tired, where he confessed all of his sins and planned to take his own life." she explained. She didn't like talking to much about it, it was something that had been between herself and her father. She didn't want people to judge him, but looking at Godric, she didn't think he would.

"Why didn't he?" said Godric. He stood still as a statue, his marble skin giving off a soft glow that she hadn't noticed before.

"He was stopped by an old Rabbi who had over heard his confession, and begged my father to rethink what he was about to do. He asked my father if he regretted what he had done, and my father told him that he did, so much that the only way he could think of to repent is to die."

"The Rabbi replied 'אלוהים אוהב את כל ילדיו, לא משנה על חטאיהם, הוא לא יסלחו לך אם רק יבקש. אבל אם אתה מתחרט על חייהם שנהרסתם ורוצה לכפר על החטאים שלך, אז העונש הגדול ביותר שאתה יכול להעניק לעצמך הוא לחיות" *she said in perfect Hebrew.

"God loves all his children, no matter their sins, he will forgive you if you only ask. But If you regret the lives you have destroyed and wish to make amends for your sins, then the greatest punishment you can bestow upon yourself is to live." Godric translated, giving a thoughtful little nod. Olivia didn't look to surprised that he knew Hebrew, many old vampires knew a second language.

Godric had thought he was doing the exact same thing the last millennium of his life, repenting and trying to change by encouraging mainstreaming and good relations with humans. Other than that he made no actual effort to build any relationship with humans himself or anyone for that matter. He barely even fed from donors anymore, isolating himself as if it was a punishment. Allowing himself to continue to feel hollow instead of trying to bring the change he wished to see. He had thought the answer to his crimes, to his self loathing was suicide. He had hoped by at least sacrificing himself to the Fellowship it would keep them content for awhile before hunting more vampires. He was a fool to think his sacrifice would end the war between their races. Only to have his progeny and a human come to save him, how humiliating.

"Somehow it was enough to stop him from any further attempts. He found his sanctuary in prayer, got a job, went to college and made sure that he spent everyday living and repenting by helping others." she remembered the day her father has sat her down and told her about his past. She had been having a tough time making friends, rebelling and causing trouble. He didn't want her to make the same mistakes he did.

"He taught me that god loves all of us. He wanted to make sure I knew that and that I treated everyone equally, and loved myself. God meant a lot to him and I guess that's why I said what I did," she said. "That, and Steve Newlin is a world class asshole."

She waited on baited breath. He might be old fashioned when it came to cursing. But it was the truth and she wouldn't apologize for it. She jumped when Godric laughed, a small soft sound as if he didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Yes, I suppose he is." he continues to smile, more relaxed than he was before. She felt a sense of pride in getting him to laugh, having thought it impossible. A smiled was one thing, but to get him to laugh was a whole other level.

"Just thinking about him, makes me so mad. If I ever get the chance to meet him I would just...Urgh!" she clenches her fist, imagining punching Steve Newlin right in the nose and hearing the crunch and snap of his bones breaking.

Again, Olivia was startled by the sound of Godric's laugh, his lips pulled back in a smile that exposed the slight buckness of his front teeth. It was charming, and she couldn't help but stare at his lips, licking her own as she couldn't help but wonder if they felt as soft as they looked.. Her gaze moved lower from his lips and down the column of his neck to the tattoo across his collar and frowned. There was something familiar about it.

"That tattoo…" she said, she recognized that tattoo from her fathers history books. "You were a slave. Roman, right?"

"I was, and yes my master was roman." he nodded, "I'm surprised you would know of such a mark and it's meaning."

"My father loved learning about other cultures and their history. It was one of the reasons why he became a translator." she explained, looking into his eyes. She never stopped being amazed by the cruelty of humans in the past and present. She felt herself becoming depressed, and that was the last thing she wanted to be feeling at a party. In hope of avoiding the feeling she thought she would try and make an effort to change the subject. She also doubted it was pleasant for him to talk about his enslavement.

"I guess you can say I inherited that interest, along with his musical talent." she smiled, hoping he would bite the bait.

"You play an instrument?" questioned Godric. He almost seemed to perk up. Did he also play an instrument? she wondered as she watched his expression changed, though he did his best to give as little away as possible. He was a challenge, and Olivia wouldn't lie and say she didn't enjoy a challenge.

"The piano." she tells him, her face lighting up as she speaks. Her green eyes seem to gleam like jade when she became excited. She quickly peeks her tongue out to wet her lips, really wishing she had another glass of wine or even water.

"I've actually composed quite a few songs. There just something that comes over me when my fingers touch those ivory keys."

"I would love to hear you play. I have a piano just in the other room." he told her.

"You want me to play something? Now?" she was clearly surprised at his eagerness to hear her play. Though she was not opposed to the idea, she had never been shy when playing in front of people, confident in her talent.

"Of course if you don't want to-"

"I would love to," she interrupted him, getting excited as she thought about what song she would play. She wished she had known he had a piano earlier, though she probably wouldn't have been able to tear herself away from it if she had.

"I will show you then." he says, moving so that he is standing beside her and his hand is on the small of her back. She feels herself shiver in a very pleasant way at his touch, allowing him to guide her to the piano which was in a library like room, just off to the side of the living room with glass walls that allowed you to see into the room. The two walls that were glasses were stacked from floor to ceiling with books from all over the world in every language every genre. In the center, of the room near the floor to ceiling windows was a beautiful white, grand piano with a cello leaning against it.

"You play the cello?" she turned her head to look at him, not even realizing how close their faces were. He wasn't breathing, but if he was she would be able to feel his breath on her lips, their noses near touching.

"I do," he said, making no move to draw away from her. In fact he seemed to pull her closer, his hand moving from the small of her back to the curve of her waist. "What will you play?"  
Now Olivia knew he was teasing her as he smirked and pulled away from her to pull out the piano's bench for her. She thanked him and took a seat. Godric pushed her back in with ease before standing near the cello, waiting patiently for her to begin or to at least tell him what she planned to play.

"I'm not sure if I want to play something classical, or a cover." she stared at the ivory keys, running her fingers over the smooth surface. "maybe something original."

"Take your time," he tells her, and she does. She wants him to hear something worthwhile, only her best. At the same time she doesn't want to look desperate by asking his preference. She still wanted to play what she wanted to play after all.

Finally she decided on one of her original compositions. Her fingers found their places for the start of the melody before they began their dance across the ivory's. The music began slow, soft, before speeding up, given it a classical twist yet allowing the rhythm to keep a romantic harmony. It was beautiful and soulful, drowning out the music from the other room. Each note spoke a thousand words, telling a beautiful tale, a story open to your own imagination to make your own. It was enthralling, and when it had come to an end Godric wished only to hear more.

He clapped softly when it was over, his smile much bigger than it had been before.

"Incredible." he praised, moving towards her.

"Really?" she asked, her heart stuttering in her chest as Godric moved toward her, taking a seat next to her.

"Yes," he smiled. "You're a very talented young woman."

She can feel herself blush as he brings up a hand, pushing some of her hair back and brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers. It was gesture that had her sucking in her breath, feeling the rush of her pulse in each artery as she tried not to give too much away herself. She didn't want to appear easy, but she was sure that he was flirting with her now. He had to be. Guys don't just innocently brush back your hair if and touch you if they weren't.

Olivia sparked Godric's interest, and no one has done that in so long. It wasn't that he had completely tossed away the thought of meeting the sun, but maybe, he could prolong it just long enough to find some pleasure again. Specifically with Olivia. She was beautiful, talented, with a high intelligence from what Godric could assess so for.

One more night, Godric thought to himself.

"Would you play something?" she asked, looking at his lips instead of his eyes as she tried to breath even.

"It's been sometime since I last played, I'm afraid I wouldn't remember." he said, a tiny smirk playing at his lips.

"Liar, vampires have perfect memories, I doubt you've forgotten." she smirked playfully back, looking at his eyes now.

Godric raised an amused eyebrow. "How bold of you to call me a liar to my face." he commented and Olivia paled, forgetting who he was. He was the Sherrif of the area, if he took what she said the wrong way it could be bad for both herself and her mother.

"I'm sorry," she quickly said.

"Don't be," he quickly said.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to." she told, him shrugging off her own suggestion coolly, playing a few notes on the piano as she tried to keep her heart beating steady and her palms from sweating. She was afraid to glance at him, in case he was mad at her for calling him a liar just then.

"How about a compromise," he suggested, his hand moving between them so that the tips of his fingers gently touched the side of her thigh, enough to make it see unintentional.

"What type of compromise?" she asked, biting her lip as she boldly placed her own hand between them, her fingers overlapping his.

"Do you know any duets?" Olivia nodded with a grin. "Are you familiar with the works of Joseph Wölfl?"

"I am." she answered. "What will we play?"

She was clearly more than a little excited, practically bouncing. She knew Joseph Wölfl well, and could play many of his songs including duets. She had studied his works thoroughly, spending hours a day trying to work through his more difficult pieces. He was incredible and his duets astounding. The deep sound of the cello went so well with that of the piano and was much easier on the ears than the high notes of the violin.

"I was thinking Op. 31, it is quite dramatic and is one of my favorites." he said, standing, his hand slipping out from under hers, leaving her feeling disappointed at how callously he pulled away from her. He was seemed cold, more reserved than he had just been as he moved to take up his cello and taking a seat. He made quick work of turning his instrument before he signaled to her that he was ready.

"I apologize if I miss a note or two in advance, as I said it has been awhile since I last played" he said, to her as he tuned his bow. This time Olivia didn't dare call him a liar, just nodded before placing her hands where they needed to be. The cello began the piece. She watched as Godric positioned his cello, his bow hovering over it as he placed his fingers over the first few chords before he closed his eyes and began to play.

It was just like Godric had said, a dramatic piece but it was also romantic. Olivia found herself quickly falling into it's deep depths, not quite drowning but floating in it's center. The music took her over, filling her until she felt like she could burst. She was thrilled when it was time for the piano, her fingers quickly meeting Godric's pace as she matched him in the song, She usually played with her eyes closed, memorizing the precise placing of the keys without having to look. With her eyes closed she could allow herself to become even more immersed in the music. Godric appeared to be the same, as she peaked one eye open to see what expression he was making, his own eyes were closed. His face was relaxed, his mouth slightly parted as he played almost effortlessly and too perfection. He was as beautiful at the piece they were playing.

She continued to watch him as she played, focusing on the way his eyebrows twitched, or how he moved his lips as if speaking to someone, mouth close to the neck of his instrument, as if whispering to a lover. Oh, how she wished she could take the cello's place, and feel those lips so close to her neck, to know of the danger that hid behind those perfect lips. To excite him enough to see his fangs come down. But no, something like that was impossible. He had more control than that, she could see it in the way he played the cello. Every move was calculated and precise, almost mechanical. At least that is how it appeared to be in the beginning, but it was the furrow of his eyebrows that gave away the passion he was putting into the piece. It made her all the more attracted to him.

Outside of the room, Eric watched them play. It had been so long since he had heard his maker play the cello. Eric had never been interested in learning an instrument, though Godric had tried many times to convince him. His long fingers were perfect for the piano. Instead, Eric's favorite instrument would always be a sword. It made such a sweet sound as it was sliced through the air, easily cutting through any and all enemy's. Together with the sound of his sword and the screams of those he killed, he made a song all his own each time that was always different each time it was played.

It was strange, watching Godric with this human girl. He had refused to eat earlier, and barely spoke a word to any of his guests, yet here he was with some young blonde. He admitted she smelled delicious, the same blood type as the donor he had arranged earlier for Godric, but her scent was nothing in comparison to Sookie's. She had a tight young body, in it's early prime. It was a shame that as nice as her dress was, it did little to flatter such a beautiful body. Of course she was young for his taste, preferring a woman in her mid 20's….such as Sookie. In fact, these days all he proffered was Sooke. Sadly a vampire had his needs and seeing as she didn't seem to be wising up and leaving Bill anytime soon, Eric had to find other partners while he waited and thought out the best way to bring Miss Stackhouse to his side at last.

As odd, and also annoying it was that some girl was able to get Godric to become more active and interested in the evening, and not him, he thought it best to leave them be. Godric seemed off, so much different from what Eric remembered of him since they last saw one another. His maker had been animalistic, but tactical and proud yet all he saw now was physical shell of the vampire he once was. If this girl could bring back his makers fire, if just for a night he would not interrupt them. Godric could drain her and fuck her on the piano right now with everyone to watch and he wouldn't care if it brought the life back into his maker's eyes. They were vampire, they hunt, they fuck and they survive. Godric was wrong, they had evolved, they did so with every era, adapting to survive and fit in with the new norms that human society created to follow. If they hadn't evolved than vampires would have taken over and conquered the world, as it was their nature to conquer and take what they wanted. They could have it all, but instead vampires have taken side stage to the humans, following their laws despite their own instincts.

So, if it meant Godric would come out of whatever hole he had found himself in, Eric would stay silent. Though Eric wondered if there was some sort of pattern when it came to blondes and vampires. Godric had always seemed attracted to them most, as did Eric. Huh, he never really thought about it too much really. Speaking of blondes, his conversation with Sookie earlier had not gone as he had hoped. She still blindly clung and trusted Bill. Had his actions in the church earlier that night earn him no trust? If he wanted Sookie Stackhouse, he somehow needed her to trust him. How to go about it was the difficult part.

Satisfied, Eric thought to seek Sookie out, hoping to find her alone and not with Bill.

The piece was nearly twenty minutes long, and consisted of three movements. The office wasn't too far from the door, and neither Olivia or Godric noticed the vampires in red walk past the room and into the house. The music they were playing continued to drawn out the music outside, at least to Olivia's human ears as they entered into the third movement and the pace sped up and her heart raced in time with it until her breath came out short and excited. But her excitement turned to confusion as the music outside seemed to die a little and she heard someone shouting over the music. In a single blink, Godric was gone, his cello once more resting against the piano.

She heard the shatter of glass outside.

"Godric?" she stopped her playing and turned to the door of the room that lead out to the rest of the house.

Pushing the bench back so quickly it almost fell over, she ran out of the room in a worried frenzy, her jimmy choo's sinking into the carpet as she pushed through the crowd of vampires until she could see a familiar blond woman in a white coat laid out on the long bar table in front of the dining room where the trueblood and food had been laid out. A brunette vampiress in a fine red silk dress was hovering over her, her fangs extended and Godric's hand around her throat as he guided her off of Sookie.

"Retract you fangs." he told the un-named vampire, saying each word slowly with a pause in between as if he was speaking to a child. He radiated pure power, and everyone in the room went silent, inching back as they watched the scene unfold.

"Now." he ordered softly, calmly, the vampiress doing as she was told. Olivia was once again reminded that Godric was vampire, that he was over two thousand years old and held power over everyone in his home and area. He stood taller than he had, walking the woman backwards until she was sitting so that Godric stood taller than her, strong and proud. He looked bored, and almost annoyed even.

Eric had quickly used his vampire speed to bring himself to Godric's side, his own fangs extended as he hovered over his makers shoulder making it a double threat against the vampiress. Moving closer to the scene, Olivia spotted her mother standing near Stan on the other side of the room. She gave Olivia a reassuring smile as she stood still. She noted that Isabel had still not returned.

"I neither know nor care, who you are." he told her, his hand still tight around her neck. She hadn't realized how big they were before. "But in this area, and certainly in this nest, I am the authority."

"Do you understand?" he asked, the corners of his mouth turned up in a almost humours and predatory grin.

"Yes, Sheriff." the vampire said in a trembling voice. He seemed to let a few seconds pass to decide her sincerity before releasing her.

"This human has proven herself to be a courageous….and loyal friend to our kind." Godric explained looking at Sookie. Only then did Olivia remember that Sookie had gone to the Fellowships Church with Hugo to rescue Godric.

"And let you treat her like a child does a dragonfly." he continued. "pulling off wings for sport."

"No wonder they hate us." he said, and Olivia felt her heart drop into her stomach. She wanted to scream that not everyone was like that, that she didn't hate him.

"She provoked me," the vampire, who she heard someone whisper was named Lorena, defended herself.  
Godric licked his lips, and hunched over to look Lorena in the eyes.

"And you provoked me," he said, an annoyed curl to his lips. "You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig."

"But I haven't. Why is that?" he asked, tilting his head and speaking as if he were doing so to a child.

Lorena seemed to swallow before she spoke, thinking of what to say carefully.

"It's your choice," she said.

"Indeed it is." he said, nodding his head and holding it higher. As he did so he noticed Olivia near the windows, her eyes wide, yet not with fear. How curious, did her time with her mother and Isabel allow her to have a better understanding and grasp of what vampires truly were? Every other human in the room seemed to shrink upon watching the scene, hiding behind their vampire companions for protection.

He was having a lovely time with her until this vampire had come and attacked Sookie. He was irritated that the moment was ruined, and that they had been unable to finish the last movement of the piece they had been playing. He wanted to be done with this quickly so he could rejoin with her and speak more. But a point had to be made, to everyone at the party, and it wasn't that he was the authority, that he was not to be challenged. No, he would use this moment to send another message.

"You are an old vampire, I can tell." he began. "You've had hundreds of years to better yourself yet you haven't."

Lorena bowed her head, unable to meet Godric's fierce eyes any longer.

"You are still a savage," he practically spat as he raised his head high and looked down his nose at her."and I fear for all of us. Human and vampires, if this behavior persists." his eyes flashed across the room briefly at those around him.

He then turned to face Bill.

"You," he called him. "You seem to know her?"

"Yes, Sheriff," Bill answered with shame.

"Escort her from the nest." he ordered, but instead of automatically doing what Godric told him, Bill looked to Sookie.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine." she said, smiling.

"I wish you out of my area before dawn," Godric said to Lorena, his word law, watching as she rose shakily to her feet to allow Bill to lead her out. Olivia watched as they left, and once she thought they were at a safe distance walked over to Godric, boldly touching his arm. He turned at her touch, and just met her eyes.

Eric raised an eyebrow at the intimacy of the touch, but since Godric seemed not to mind it he said nothing. Instead he thought to see of Sookie. She seemed cemented to where she was standing, rubbing at her arms. For one who was so determined not to belong to anyone but herself, she hadn't hesitated to call Bill's hers. It seemed she had a possessiveness that she liked to hide. In fact, he had been happy to see her defend herself, and protect what she believed to be hers. It was what he would have done if she only let him have her, own her and make her his in every way.

"What happened?" the young blond woman asked Godric. He thought it best to give them privacy when Godric put his hand over the girls.

"I am sorry to have left you so suddenly," he said, but Olivia shook her head.

"That's ok." she smiled.

"It was rude." he argued and Olivia laughed.

"You just helped to protect a woman, I honestly don't mind." she smiled, her heart pounding as he felt the bulging bicep under her palm.

Oh. my. god, keep cool, Olivia. Don't be obvious, she counselled herself, swallowing as Godric turned and stepped into her, so close they were almost toe to toe. God, when he was this close it was so hard to resist jumping his bones. As if sensing her breaking self control, he seemed to smirk and step even closer until her breast were pressed against him, yet his hands stand innocent, one on top of hers and the other limp at his side. He was so cheating.

With Lorena and Bill gone, everyone quickly began to enjoy themselves again, going back to what they had been doing and speaking cheerfully to one another. The music seemed to have been turned up, though it was less awful than it had been before. In fact, she really liked this song. It was hard not to start swaying to it. The movement would be very awkward with Godric so close.

"I think you're doing this one purpose." she breathed.

"What is it that I am being accused of now?" he smirked, and Olivia just wanted to swat him. She bit her lip. She didn't want to say it and be wrong. Vampires weren't exactly known to have the greatest understanding of personal space.

"You know what," she said, licking her lips as he once again brushed some hair from her face.

"You're a fascinating human, Ms. Olivia." he said, speaking softly and avoiding the question.

"Oh?" she noticed how his eyes glanced at her lips as they made a perfect little 'O', playing coy. Somehow his stoniness made her want to be playful, tease him back. "I think I'm pretty average actually."

"I hope I didn't frighten you earlier," he said, standing still as a statue before her, his eyes flashing across her face.

"I don't scare easily." she smirked. "I don't know if it because of my mom being a vampire and seeing her at her worst, or if it because of all the horror movies I've watched growing up."

"I am afraid reality is much more terrifying than any film." he said and stepped back, his hand dropping from hers as her own slipped from his arm. Olivia wished he hadn't.

"True. Human's are much more scarier than any fictional monster we can create," she said sadly. "We're capable of such immense cruelty, it's baffling at times."

"You called that vampire a savage, but the more I look around me and see how humans treat you and other minorities, I wonder if maybe the roles are reversed." she couldn't help but say, looking over where her mother was talking to Sookie. It looked liked the two had finally met.

"It's not because of anything vampires have done that make humans hate you, it the fact that we still have not evolved enough to accept those that are different than us." she said, looking past him, not really looking at anything specific.

"It seems we have opposite opinions on the matter," he smirked, amused and intrigued by her perspective.

"Seems like it," she looked him in the eyes again. It was nice sometimes to debate and too argue, it kept things interesting and gave you a better understanding of the other person, and Olivia was learning quite a lot about Godric.

* * *

***I used Google translate and that's what it gave me. If any one speaks Hebrew and it's wrong I apologize, I am not Jewish and do not speak the language.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You should mentally prepare yourself now for this chapter before going further, you also might want to keep a box of tissues close. **

**H****ere goes nothing.**

* * *

_Chapter Four_

Isabel had finally returned. She had found Adriana speaking with Sookie. Sookie, who appeared to already know Isabel had touched her arm sympathetically. She said something, but Olivia couldn't hear them over the music and chatter of everyone else at the party. The three talked with one another, and Olivia watched as Isabel formally introduced her progeny to Sookie, or at least she assumed she did. They continued to talk until her mother looked over and pointed at her, somehow becoming the subject of their conversation. Her response of course was smile and wave back at her mother.

With the party once more in full swing, Stan had taken a seat with another vampire in a sleeveless shirt and a cowboy hat on the couch just in front of them. The vampire in the cowboy hat was talking about their raid on the FOT's church. He talked about having one of the humans by the neck and how badly the man had been shaking in fear of him that he actually pissed himself. Olivia rolled her eyes. When it came to how men think, their really wasn't too much of a difference between vampires and humans, always feeling the need to brag or show off. She was not impressed. Godric himself frowned on the conversation but did not interrupt them.

"Isabel's back, I'm glad." she said, watching the three women with a soft expression.

"I am sad that she has to suffer this way." said Godric. "She is an irreplaceable subordinate and has been very loyal to me."

"Subordinate?" she quirked an eyebrow. "Don't you mean 'friend'?"

"Friend?" he said the word with a slight tilt of his head, as if thinking of it's definition. The word seemed strange on his tongue. He had never truly considered another as a friend, such relationships were to common minded for Vampires, whose bonds were much deeper than the human standards of simple friendship. They also had a more difficult time in becoming attached to the others.

"She deserves better." Olivia smiled at him, she couldn't agree more.

"Yes, I suppose she is a friend." he corrected himself. Isabel had been his right hand for almost as long as he had been Sheriff and had never given him any problems, always surpassing his expectations.

"You don't have many friends, do you?" she said, biting her lip. Godric raised an eyebrow. "wow, that came out wrong."

"I mean, you have Eric, and I am sure you have plenty of acquaintances. But do you have anyone that you spend time with, do things together with?"

"No, I don't supposed I do." he tells her, his voice even. "I've lost interest in many things over these last hundred years I'm afraid."

"You don't get bored?" she shifted her weight.

"Would you like to sit?" he asked, avoiding the question.

"All the couches are taken up," she said, looking in front of them where Stan was still sitting with three others.

"The dining room table is available," Godric pointed out, nodding his head to the table.

"Oh, yea, sure." she said, letting Godric lead her to the table, he even pulled her chair out for her like a gentleman. She thanked him as he pushed her in and he took a seat at the end of the table beside her.

"So, what do you do for fun?" she asked, resting her elbow on the white surface of the table, her cheek propped against her hand. He gave a little hum of thought.

"I enjoy reality television," he admitted. "I find the Housewives of New York quite humorous."

If she had been eating or drinking anything, Olivia was sure she would have choked. She would never have imagined Godric to be the type that would like that stuff. She tried to picture him, relaxed on the couch, a true blood on the coffee table as he watched The House Wives of New York complain about their husbands and plan parties and bitch about how the others are couldn't stand those type of shows.

What her and her mom could do that much money. They could get a nicer apartment. They had accepted the cars from Isabel, who in fact offered them the money find a new place, but Adriana was adamant on earning her money herself, to show her maker and everyone else that a single woman/mother could make it just as fine as the rest of them. It was something she had passed on to Olivia, who had quickly gotten a part time job of her own while in high school to help pay for her private piano lessons. She wanted to help her mother as much as she could, and in doing so was able to begin her independence as a woman and a person.

"Do you enjoy television?" he asked.

"I do. I really like BBC America's shows. The writing is so much better than what America throws out there." she began to ramble, enthusiastically jumping into the conversation. "You can't beat Doctor who, and they have this new show called Orphan Black that's really interesting."

"Yes, the English do have more sophisticated drama's. There comedy also surpasses that of America in television, it's cleaner but so much more dramatic." he agreed with her.

"I know! Not everything has to be dirty to be funny." she sighs, relieved to find someone that shares the same opinion as her.

"A innuendo here and there isn't awful, but as long as it's not a constant repeat. Flirty innuendos are a great way to develop chemistry between characters, but I don't what the entire comedic relief of a show based off of it." she had barely breathed as she ranted, and when she was finished she seemed almost out of breath. Godric thought it was endearing.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Godric asked her, noticing how she seemed to constantly be swallowing or wetting her lips. He assumed she was either too polite to ask for something, or too distracted by their conversation.

"I would love a drink, but I'm afraid what you had out is all on the floor now," she said, looking over her shoulder at the shattered glasses of wine and bottles of true blood that was on the floor, staining the carpet. No one had looked twice at it or made any attempt to clean.

"The true blood and wine is going to stain the carpet." she pointed out.

"I have a very good cleaner. They will handle it when day comes." he explained and started to stand.

"I will get you something from the kitchen. What would you like?" he said at a full stand now.

"A glass of water would be nice," she was afraid to ask for wine. He made her nervous enough she could down a whole bottle, and the last thing she wanted was to get drunk and say something incredibly stupid in front of him.

"Would you like ice?" he asked.

She tucked some hair behind her ear and nodded, thanking him. He gave her one of those rare smiles of his, the one where she could just make out the hint of dimples, before he turned to go into the kitchen. The doorway to the kitchen was just to the left, in the small little hall across from the dining room table. She bit her lip as she lustfully stared at his jean clad ass, her cheeks flaming with a unabashed shame, yet she couldn't bring herself to look away until he had turned the corner and was out of her sight.

"I saw that," a whisper in her ear startled her, and she turned in her chair to glare at her mother who was hovering over her shoulder.

"Don't be so embarrassed, just look at the couples around you, half of them are either making out in the corners or eye fucking each other." Adriana shrugged, looking over her shoulder at a pair of vampires making out on the chase of the couch without care.

"Mom!" Olivia recoiled at the foul language yet still found herself give a small, startled laugh, blushing even a deeper shade of red.

"What? It's true." she gave another shrug.

"Whatever," Olivia shook her head. "How's Isabel?"

Speaking of said vampire, Olivia looked around the room for her. She was no longer with Sookie, in fact Sookie was glaring at the tall blonde vampire from earlier who was standing in front of her. The two were at the other end of the table. She finally spotted Isabel coming out from the hall where the library/piano room was. She stood at the corner of the fireplace observing everyone around her with with a neutral stair. She looked drained. Olivia didn't blame her.

"She's going to be ok." Adriana did her best to give her a reassuring smile. She knew how much of a worry wart Olivia could be. She asked if we could help collect all of Hugo's things from her place tomorrow night. She doesn't think she can handle doing it alone." she tells her.

"Of course." she agreed immediately. She would do whatever Isabel needed. Especially if it would make things less painful for her.

"I'm happy," Adriana said suddenly, smiling widely.

"About what?" she raised her eyebrows.

"You've barely looked at a guy since you and Elliot broke up, it nice to see you've taken an interest again." she said softly.

"I was starting to think you were actually a lesbian." her mom grinned.

"Oh my god, mom!" she had to keep herself from screaming, though her voice was still pretty loud.

"I'm just joking, don't stake me." Adriana laughed, holding her hands up innocently in

front of herself.

"But seriously, I'm glad your having a good time. I was little worried when we first got here," she admitted, absentmindedly fixing some of her Olivia's fine blonde hair from out of her face.

"Just in case it help; Isabel thinks Godric like you too." she smiles. "And Isabel know's him pretty well, so if you like him too don't be afraid to make a move."

"Though so far you seem to be doing pretty good. The two of you were standing awfuly close earlier," she waggles her eyebrows.

Despite the rolling of her eyes, Olivia smiles. "You really think so? You don't think he's just teasing the human?"

"No, I don't think he's teasing you...at least not in that way." she grins impishly, trailing a finger down her daughter's cheek and to her chin. And for a long few seconds she just stares at her daughter, with a look of pure love and tenderness.

"Thank you," she finally said, Olivia's chin still in her hand.

"For what?" Olivia furrows her brow, confused. What had come over her mothe so suddenly.

"For being an amazing daughter." Adriana said it as if it should be obvious. "I'm so proud of you."

"Is something wrong?" frowning, Olivia looks at her mother with concern.

"No," her mom smiled at her.

"Than what this all about. Your kind of freaking me out right now." she admitted to her mom. Adriana smiled and shook her head.

"It's nothing I promise." she said, twirling some of her daughter hair around her finger. "I just realized I never thanked you for taking me back after I was turned. You could have shut the door on my face when I finally came home."

"I was pretty mad at first, when I couldn't see you." she looked away, her eyes just happening to land on Isabel.

"But then I realized you were doing it all for me. You told Isabel to change you for me, and you stayed away so long so you would be sure you wouldn't hurt me when you came home." she smiled, wrapping her hand around her mothers wrist, her skin cold against her palm, but not uncomfortably so.

"That exactly what I mean," said Adriana. "Most teenagers wouldn't understand that right away like you did."

"Yea, well, your just lucky I've always been mature for my age." she said, giving a haughty expression.

"Thankfully," her mom gave a relieved laugh, her smile never really leaving her face.

"Oh, Della is waving me over." she said, catching the movement in the corner of her eye. She was currently standing against the fire place with the same blonde guy from earlier that had paid his respects to Godric. Della was a human that was friends with Isabel, and so was invited to the party. The blond guy had been talking her up all night.

"Probably wants me to meet him," said Adriana waving back at Della, giving her look that said she would be over in just a second.

"I hear Godric coming back from the kitchen anyway," she winks.

"Have fun, but not too much fun. You two just met after all." Adriana continues to tease her.

"Love you," she adds quickly, and gives her just as quick of a kiss on her cheek before she left her again.

Adriana had already walked away before Olivia could say it back.

"Your water," said Godric upon his return.

"Thank you," she said as she took the glass from him. She wondered if he had heard any of what her mom had just said. She really hoped not. If he did he gave nothing away that would tell her if he did. She took one sip before a voice called out over the room.

"Excuse me, everyone." turning in her seat, Godric still standing, everyone in the room went silent and looked to where a dark haired, fairly good looking guy was standing between the windows and the fireplace. Sookie, who had been sitting at the other end of the table stood from her seat, and without realizing it, took a few steps closer towards Eric.

"If I could have your attention." he had it, that's for sure.

"My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the sun." as he announced this, Stan stood from his seat on the couch, and she could hear all through the room as fangs were dropped in rage.

"What's he doing here?" she said out loud what everyone was thinking. She didn't even notice when Godric moved closer to her.

"I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin." and then he unzipped his jacket and held it open, showing them all the chains of silver with silver and wooden bullets alike tucked into the links, all attached to a bombed vest. She didn't even think when she stood, her head swiveling to look where her mother was standing with Della, so close to Luke.

"MOM!" she screamed, and then Luke pressed down the button of the detonator in his hand.

It was instant. There was a brief spark of light as the bomb went off, her ears ringing from the sound of the blast. Both she and Godric were thrown back, and she barely registered his arms around her as he shielded her and took the brunt of the damage as they flew over the table and were slammed into the wall of the hall and into a painting. She could feel the sharp cut of glass from the vases on the table in the hall that they smashed into, and the blunt throb of her head as a piece of the ceiling fell, debri everywhere as it hit them. Her vision was a sea of grey, the soft cotton of Godric's shirt in her face, a hand cupping her head to protect it from damage and the other around her waist holding her close. Godric only gave a small groan compared the the moans and cries of pain from everyone else in the room.

Her mom!

Pushing Godric off of her, she stood on wobbly legs and hobbled over towards the couch, her eyes scanning the bodies on the floor. Trying to find her mother.

"Mom!" she screamed, looking everywhere, stepping over bodies, debri and vampire goo as she made her way where her mother had been last. The fireplace. Somehow, by a miracle the fire was still burning in it's hearth.

"MOM!?" she shouted again, her head pounding, and the smell of the smoke and fire burning at her nose, tasting it in the air.

She didn't even take notice of Bill as he came back, shoving a wounded vampire to the side as tried to find Sookie. She was still near the table. Eric on top of her,having shielded her. Olivia didn't even notice the humans outside the shattered windows, armed with crossbows, as she walked through what remained of the living room. Nor did she hear their screams or notice Bill leave to chase after them. None of it mattered. She didn't care about anything or anyone that wasn't her mother.

"ADRIANA!" She stopped cold when she heard the blood curdling scream of her mothers name. Isabel was on her knees in front of a pile of vampire goo, Della on the floor badly hurt but still breathing.

"No," Olivia choked on the word, staggering as she stared took notice of the blood running from Isabels eyes, her hands hovering over the goo, shaking as she sobbed horribly.

"NO!" she said stronger, shaking her head back and forth, her eyes tightly closed as she felt her own hot tears run down her cheeks.

"It's not her, it's not her," she repeated, falling to her knees and crawling to Isabel as others staggered around them for help.

"No, no, no, no, no…." she started to sob so hard that she began to hiccup, rocking back and forth. "It's not her, it's not her."

"Olivia," Isabel tried, but she just shook her head harder, rocking faster.

"It can't be her, she can't be gone, she can't." she said weakly, staring at the pile of red.

"Please, Isabel, tell me it's not her." she reached over the pile and grabbed the labels of Isabel's leather coat, shaking her. "TELL ME IT'S NOT HER!"

"I am so sorry," was all Isabel could say.

There was nothing more painful for a vampire than to feel the death of the one you created, your child. She felt it, the moment one of the wooden bullets went through her progeny's heart, her death instant. But for a daughter, a human daughter to loose her mother, was just as and if not more so, painful as well.

Throwing her head back, Olivia gave a horrible, agonizing cry, as she continued to sob until she could barely breath. It was the most heartbreaking scene in the room, despite the wounded and the dead humans, none of them had lost what she just lost. She watched as she neared hysterics, scooping up what remained of her mother and pressing it to her chest. Isabel tried to speak to her, to get her to stop. The front of her dress was now painted with what was left behind of her mother.

"Mommy," she whimpered, staring at the goop in her hands.

In the center of the room, dirtied and a little bloody, Godric looked on sadly at the disaster zone his home had become. This was a cold blooded massacre. The Fellowship had not only killed vampires, but humans as well. Would it ever end? he wondered. Who was right, and who was wrong anymore. Would their never be change? Would it always be like this?

He watched in silence as Isabel crawled around the remnants of her progeny and wrapped the child of her child in her arms. She cried long and hard, and eventually, Godric could know longer bring himself to look on. Instead he busied himself with making arrangements and listing the dead. When everyone had gathered, he once more found himself in the center of it all.

"They may come back!" he announced, loud and clear. "Go to the Hotel Carmilla. They've been alerted. Security is in place." slowly, vampire and humans a like moved past him to exit the house. Eric joined Godric, who stood still in the middle.

Sookie hesitated to leave with Bill when she saw Olivia and Isabel on the floor, easily picking up from their thoughts what had happened. She felt tears of sympathy and remorse prick behind her eyes.

"Oh no," she gasped.

"Sookie, we must go," Bill tugged at her arm.

"It was her mother, Bill," she tried to tell him. "That poor girl has lost her mother."

Bill just continued to tug. He wasn't even willing to listen to her explanation, just tried to herd her out as fast as he could. She pulled herself free of him with a glare. She needed to do something for them.

"Isabel?" Sookie gently touched the vampires shoulder, as not to alarm her. The woman looked up at her.

"Can I help somehow?" she offered.

"No, she's finally given into the shock." she shook her head, and suddenly she was picking up Olivia like a child, the girl quite and limp in her arms. All the color had drained from her face, her mascara runny from her crying and her glasses cracked and crooked on her nose. Her green eyes were dead of all emotion though silent tears continued to stream from them endlessly. Sookie took notice of her subconscious shutting itself down as she repressed what had just happened, the grief at last too much to bare. All Sookie heard from her mind was a buzz, but not a single thought or image was being produced. She had gone completely numb in every way.

"But thank you," Isabel quickly added before walking out, Olivia feather light in her arms. Godric followed and with a sad sigh so did Sookie. Eric was the very last to leave.

Many vampires had arrived at Godric's home by foot, others drove. Isabel was one of the few who had a car, needing it to transport Hugo. Godric watched as she gently placed Olivia in the back seat, buckling her seat belt for her before gently closing her door. Olivia head lulled to the side, her head resting against the glass of the window. Her eye open but not seeing. Her tears were beginning to dry, leaving a trails down her dirty face.

He had promised her mother that no harm would come to while she was with him, and he always took himself as a man of his word. So when the bomb went off, he didn't hesitate to you himself to shield her. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, it was also because he didn't want her to get hurt. In the short time they had spent together, he had become more than a little interested in her. He felt distressed to see her in such a state, but he understood such a loss could have many effects on a person.

Isabel glanced at him as she got behind the wheel, thick red tears staining her pale cheeks in rivers. Isabel had also suffered a great loss. Adriana had been her first and only progeny and the two had been very close. All in one night Isabel had to suffer the betrayal of the man she loved and the true death of her child. Now all Isabel and Olivia had was one another. He wondered what they would do from this point on. If Olivia could possibly recover from the trauma and shock of losing her mother so suddenly.

Isabel drove away.

Godric and Eric both decided to fly.

"Why did you protect her?" Eric asked in the sky.

"Why did you protect Miss Stackhouse?" he quickly retorted, annoyed that his child was questioning him.

"Because she is an asset to me." he answered, closing his eyes as his hair was mussed from the wind.

"Not because you have feeling for her?" Godric quirked his eyebrow.

"We do not feel." Eric said, his voice stoney.

"That, is where you wrong." he told his child, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "In fact, I believe we vampires feel too much and on a deeper level than humans. But for our own protection we suppress this truth."

Eric scoffed. How ridiculous.

"Why did you trick her into drinking your blood?" he continued to question his progeny, curious to his motives.

"As I said, she is an asset, I want to be able to sense her." he said with a straight face. "In case she finds herself in danger, which she tends to do often."

"So you want to protect her?" Eric's face twitched at the expression his maker was giving him.

"Yes, but only because it would be a great loss for me to lose such an asset." he answered, his voice controlled. Godric always knew how to push him.

"Not because you care for her romantically?" he continued to smirk knowingly.

"No. Do I want to fuck her? Yes. Would I like to taste her blood? Yes. Do I want a _relationship _with her? Fuck no." he practically growled, his master coming closer to seeing through him.

"You still never answered why you protected that girl," Eric turned the conversation back to him.

"I haven't had sex in the last hundred years, Eric." Godric suddenly confessed, stone faced.

"What!?" Eric couldn't believe it. Godric had loved to fuck as just as much as Eric did. There was no way he had stayed celibate for the last hundred years, no creature on earth had such restraint.

"Olivia is the first woman in a hundred years that I have wanted to touch, to caress, to take my time with." he tells his progeny. "I want to make sure she is ok."

"You sound like fucking Compton." Eric spat.

"There is a difference between seducing and romancing, and the product can be all the sweeter when you take the time to get to know your partner before going straight to fucking." he"I am not saying that I have fallen in love with her. I wonder if I am still capable of such a thing. But she does interest me, and that's enough for me too care about whether she lives or dies." he said, the Carmilla hotel coming into view.

"You've changed, Godric?" Eric said sadly.

"I'm sorry if I've disappointed you," he didn't sound very apologetic though, and that gave Eric a little hope. It meant he still didn't give a shit about what others thought.

"I'm curious though," said Godric as they began their descent down to the hotel. "How is it that Miss Stackhouse is in a relationship with a vampire, yet is unaware of what are blood can do. She should have been taught of such things already."

"I agree." said Eric landing beside Godric in front of the hotel. "It makes me question what else he isn't telling her."

Isabel arrived a moment later, helping Olivia out of the car before handing the keys to the valet. Olivia was walking now, but she was leaning against Isabel to do so. She went straight for the check in desk, giving her name and was handed the key cards to their also ordered for food, particularly Italian(It was Olivia's favorite), to be brought to their room for Olivia. When she requested a first aid kit, she was informed one could be found underneath the bathroom sink. When she was done with the counter she pulled out her phone and called her human assistant/associate, Brian, and ordered him to go to Olivia's home and pick up some of her clothes for her to be brought to the hotel and to bring a pair of extra eye glasses. If Brian was able to find Olivia's spare pair he was told to buy new ones, proceeding to tell him Olivia's prescription. He was also told to go to her own house to have clothes picked out for her and brought to the hotel. She would let the front desk know to expect him.

"Please be quick," she added before hanging up. Putting her phone back in her pocket she walked over to the Elevators. They rode up to their floor in silence, one of Isabel's arm around her shoulders, holding her in a comforting gesture that they both needed. Olivia just let herself lean against her. Isabel didn't know what to tell her. She didn't want to upset her anymore, not when she was so close to shattering to dust. She was always such a strong girl, it was the first time Isabel had ever seen her so vulnerable.

Getting to their room and entering, Isabel sits Olivia down on one of the couches, not caring that the dirt and blood on Olivia would stain the couch. Isabel gets on her knee's in front of her, pushing back the hair from Olivia's face. Just looking at her, and seeing so much of Adriana in her face, has fresh blood gathering in her eyes.

"No matter what your thinking in that beautiful mind of yours, you are not alone, you do not have to grieve by yourself." she said. "I'm here with you, I will mourn with you, and I will heal with you.

"I loved her too, Olivia" she told her, a red tear running down over the stains that already painted her face.

"We should clean ourselves up." she manages to say. "It might help a little,"

She doesn't believe that herself, but she has to try something. Taking Olivia by the elbows, her hands still covered in what had remained of her mother after her death, she helped her to her feet. They would wash them off in the sink, and then together they would shower. For Isabel, this wasn't something sexual as she lead Olivia to the bathroom and began to help her out of her dress, it was about healing. The feeling of skin on skin was something soothing, it didn't always have to be about sex. There are some woman who preferred to give birth in the nude, so that when that the baby is born the first thing they can feel is their mothers warm skin as it's cradled. Olivia was her child now, her baby, she had to take care of her and love her and help her heal.

Coming behind Olivia, her bare skin touching her back, she helped her wash her hands first, getting the more gritty pieces off. She then took off Olivia's broken glasses and placed them on the counter of the sink before they stepped into the shower together. Isabel first helped to wash Olivia's hair before her own, rinsing it out and plucking tiny pieces of debri from her hair. She had to turn Olivia to face her so that could clean her face next. She took a soft washcloth and applied a tiny drop of soap before she began to gently wipe at the girls dirty face, being careful of any cuts. When she was done she moved to put the cloth down and take the sponge for the rest of her body, but was startled when the cloth was taken from her hand and brought to her own face.

She looked at Olivia with wide, surprised eyes. No longer were her eyes dead of all emotion, instead they were now just sad. As Isabel had helped her, she returned the favor as she cleaned the bloody tears from Isabel's angular face. And even with the water running over their heads, Isabel could smell the salt of tears as Olivia began to cry again.

"Oh, my sweet girl," she said and pulled her to her naked body, letting her cool skin sooth the others heated wanted, gently easing the pain of any bruises or cuts she might have suffered from the bomb. She kissed her wet hair, and did her best not to cry herself as she consoled the sobbing girl whose arms were wrapped tight around her as she cried freely into her breasts, letting it all out once again.

After Olivia had cried her eyes out they continued to wash each other before getting out. While Olivia awkwardly dried herself off, Isabel took out the first aid kit. Letting Olivia first wrap a robe around herself before having her take a seat on top of the toilet so she could examine her. Nothing was broken thankfully, but she had some pretty bad bruises and a few scrapes that just needed a spray of neosporin and a few band aids for the smaller cuts on her legs, the one body part Godric couldn't shield. When she was done, she put the kit back and lead Olivia back out to the living room taking a seat on one of the cleaner seats. Isabel was right, some of the blood had gotten on the couch. Not wanting Olivia to have to look at it and remember, she put a towel over the stain.

She was just about to remind Olivia she had ordered food for her when a knock sounded at the hotel door. She could smell the food from the other side. Going over and opening the door she thanked the man and quickly took the trolley of food into the room and shut the door on him as she rolled the food over to Olivia.

"You should eat," she said, pouring a glass of water to accompany the meal. She expected Olivia to either stay silent and shake her head or argue that she wasn't hungry, so she was surprised when she picked up the fork and began to dig into the pasta, not even blowing on the hot food, ignoring the burn of her tongue and throat as she continued to eat. She reminded Isabel of a starving animal, barely breathing as she inhaled her food.

"You should eat too," she finally said after taking a long gulp of water. The first words she had spoken since they arrived. "I won't mind."

"Are you sure?" she asked, sitting down next to her.

Olivia only nodded her head before shoving a piece of french bread in her mouth.

"Alright." vamping over to the hotels phone, she ordered her own room service. By the time they were both done eating Brian should arrive at the hotel with their things.

It didn't take long until there was another knock on their door, and just as before Isabel answered it to an attractive man in his mid to late twenties. He smiled at her only to frown when he saw Isabel in the background. He looked to speak, but before he made a sound, Isabel had a finger pressed to his lips.

"Not a sound. Follow me." she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him before leading him into the bedroom, closing the sliding doors behind her. She stared at him impatiently for him to remove his shirt so that it would not dirty. Taking the hint, he undressed from his shirt and started to take a seat on the bed but Isabel stopped him and motioned to the sofa chair in the corner. He nodded and sat. With her vampire speed she quickly straddled him and sank her fangs into his neck, covering his mouth so that Olivia would not have to hear his moaning.

When she was done, she escorted the human out of the room and into the next, taking note that Olivia had finished all her food and her water and was now starting ahead a the wall, her fork still in her hand. She hurried to show the man out of their hotel room. After she did, she sent a quick text to Brian to see how much longer he would be. She didn't want Olivia to get cold, even though he thick robes seemed to provide a fair amount of warmth and coverage, she was sure she would feel much more comfortable in her own clothes to sleep in than the robe.

With a sigh, she went over to Olivia, gently prying the fork from her hands and wiping at a spot of sauce at the corner of her mouth that she had missed.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to, and I don't know what else I can do to comfort you, but hold you." she said and that's what she did, held her and rocked her, and kissed her head until Brian arrived with their belongings.

* * *

**I cried like a baby writing this, just so you know. I hope those of you who are enjoying the story so far will continue to wait patiently for the next chapter and continue to review, for the ones that have already submitted reviews, I thank you for the kind and encouraging words.**


End file.
